


Almost In Freedom-SYOC OPEN

by PurpleMockingjay44



Category: Eve Trilogy
Genre: Multi, SYOC open, Submit your OCs! :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMockingjay44/pseuds/PurpleMockingjay44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place three years after the plague. If you have not read the Eve Trilogy by Anna Carey, you can still submit an OC. Just message me and I'll tell you the necessary plot details. The form and rules are at the end of the prologue :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost In Freedom-SYOC OPEN

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! After reading Eve by Anna Carey, I decided to write a SYOC for the Eve Trilogy. This story takes place three years after the plague. If you have not read the Eve Trilogy, you can still submit an OC. Just message me and I'll tell you the necessary plot details to understand the SYOC and to submit an OC. The form and rules are at the end of the prologue :)  
> Kristine ;-)

Amethyst POV  
(A few weeks after the plague ended)  
"Amethyst, we have something we need to talk to you about." Mom calls. I walk into the kitchen to find Mom and Dad sitting at the table with grim expressions. "The King is still in charge. He is building Schools for all of the surviving children. He says that the boys will learn to build structures and assemble buildings and the girls will get twelve years of education, then they will learn a trade." Mom explains. "It is obvious that the boy's Schools are labour camps and I don't think I would be too far off if I guessed that the Graduates of the girl's Schools are going to be used to repopulate." "You and Nick will escape to the forest. You will pack your bags with the necessary items. When the government asks, we will tell them that you and Nick died from the plague. Now go pack your bags!" Dad urges.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will take place three years after the plague.  
> Rules:  
> 1\. No Mary Sues/Gary Stus.  
> 2\. If you DO have an account, please message me with your OC. If you DON'T have an account, you can submit your OC in a comment/review.   
> 3\. There is no limit on how many OCs you can submit.  
> 4\. The SYOC will always be open. If you submit an OC in the middle of the story, if I like your OC, I will incorporate them into the story. :)  
> OC Form:  
> BASICS  
> Name(first and last)  
> Age  
> Gender  
> Sexuality  
> Open to romance?  
> Location(School, City of Sand, outside of the City of Sand and School, in a secret hideout, etc.)  
> Occupation(student, guard, teacher, government person, soldier, stray, escapee, person that helps escapees, etc.)  
> Opinion on the Schools(please specify if they know the real purpose of the Schools)  
> Opinion on the King and the City of Sand  
> Strengths  
> Weaknesses  
> PERSONALITY  
> Personality  
> Likes  
> Dislikes  
> Type of people they are friends with  
> Type of people they dislike  
> APPEARANCE  
> Height  
> Weight  
> Build  
> Hair (colour, length, style, texture)  
> Eyes (colour, shape)  
> Skin colour  
> Other  
> BACKGROUND  
> Backstory  
> Family(names, ages, fates, appearances, personalities)  
> Friends(same criteria)  
> Boyfriend/girlfriend/crush?(same criteria)  
> OTHER  
> Anything else I forgot  
> Random facts about your OC
> 
> OC Form:  
> BASICS  
> Name(first and last) Amethyst Murray  
> Age 17  
> Gender female  
> Sexuality straight  
> Open to romance?yes  
> Location(School, City of Sand, outside of the City of Sand and School, in a secret hideout, etc.)in a log cabin that she and her brother built after they escaped in the middle of the forest  
> Occupation(student, guard, teacher, government person, soldier, stray, escapee, person that helps escapees, etc.) escapee/stray  
> Opinion on the Schools(please specify if they know the real purpose of the Schools) She thinks it's sick how the King gives girls false hope and teaches them false ideas, then forces them to breed and forces boys younger than her brother to build for the City of Sand for free.  
> Opinion on the King and the City of Sand She hates them.   
> Strengths: intelligence, she knows survival skills, she has ninjalike skills.  
> Weaknesses She is not good at climbing. She is not particularly strong.   
> PERSONALITY  
> Personality She can be very competitive. She is often sarcastic and a bit sassy. She cares a lot about her friends and family.   
> Likes purple, math, science, reading, writing, music, winning, chocolate, fighting, revenge  
> Dislikes the King, Schools, City of Sand, orange, the Government, apologizing, being wrong, losing, spiders, chicken  
> Type of people they are friends with funny people, supportive people, sarcastic people  
> Type of people they dislike phony people, snobby people, people who think they have 'swag'  
> APPEARANCE  
> Height 5'7  
> Weight 100lbs  
> Build skinny  
> Hair (colour, length, style, texture) brown, elbow length, usually in a bun, braid, or ponytail, slightly wavy  
> Eyes (colour, shape)light brown(sort of the colour of honey),wideset  
> Skin colour white  
> Other  
> BACKGROUND  
> Backstory(see prologue)  
> Family(names, ages, fates, appearances, personalities)  
> Mother-Amanda,46-alive  
> She is short with short, dark hair, dark brown eyes and glasses. She works as a teacher.  
> Father-Eric,50-alive  
> He is tall with dark brown hair and green eyes. He works as a guard.  
> Brother-Nickelodeon,10-alive  
> He is tall and skinny with messy, brown hair and light brown eyes(like Amethyst's) He is shy around most people. He is straight and open to romance  
> Friends(same criteria)  
> Scarlette,16-alive,but Amethyst doesn't know  
> She is tall with shoulder length, light brown hair and glasses. She is friendly and supportive. Amethyst hasn't seen her since the plague ended. She was taken to a School.  
> Reese,10-alive,Amethyst&Nick don't know  
> She is Nick's crush. She is short and slightly chubby with brown hair and hazel eyes. She is friendly and enthusiastic, and slightly clueless.  
> OTHER  
> Anything else I forgot  
> Random facts about your OC I apologize for the lack of descriptions. I was running out of room.


End file.
